Gravitas
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Milo regresa de su misión en la Isla Andrómeda.


_**Nota del Autor:**_ Siempre quise escribir algo de esta trama del anime. Igual creo que quedó un poco corto para lo que deseaba. La gravitas (como la dignidad y la seriedad exenta de toda frivolidad), era una de las antiguas virtudes romanas que la sociedad más apreciaba, esto hace referencia a Milo y la visión que tengo de él.

* * *

La luz del sol comenzaba a asomar a través de las ruinas del santuario, iluminando débilmente el cielo al mismo tiempo que la temperatura aumentaba gradualmente para dar paso a lo que probablemente sería un caluroso día de verano. Aparentemente indiferente y reclinado en una columna, Camus de Acuario esperaba el retorno del santo de Escorpio. El día previo había sido llamado ante el sumo sacerdote para ser enviado a reprimir una rebelión en una isla a la mitad de la nada. Milo se había mostrado indignado ante tal tarea, pero con resignación había partido ese mismo día, apenas despidiéndose de él.

El ceño del galo se frunció, Milo tendría que haber regresado esa misma noche. ¿Qué tan difícil podía resultar someter a un grupo de niños y su maestro? Quizás algo había salido mal. El octavo custodio era un guerrero implacable, pero en ocasiones caía en el mal hábito de jugar demasiado con su oponente. Muchos lo despreciaban por ello, y otros cometían el error de subestimarlo, una falta que usualmente pagaban con la vida.

Cuando elevó la mirada se percató de que alguien ascendía por las escaleras que comunicaban con Capricornio, una figura envuelta en dorado que resplandecía arrogantemente mientras avanzaba con pasos lentos y altivos. Pese a todo, Camus podía percibir cierta pesadez en el andar de Milo, quien apenas le dirigió una sonrisa de lado al mismo tiempo que elevaba su mano a modo de saludo sin detenerse en su camino hacia el templo del sumo sacerdote. El santo de Acuario frunció de nuevo el ceño, extrañado ante la actitud distante del otro.

Pocos minutos después vio acercarse a una segunda persona, igualmente envuelta en dorado. Sin embargo, este hombre caminaba con la altanería que caracterizaba al guardián de Piscis. Al estar de frente Afrodita le dedicó una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa de lado. En ese momento Camus notó una herida en el hermoso rostro del sueco, quien al percatarse de la mirada de su compañero emitió una risa irónica.

—¿Te gusta el regalo de Milo? Tu amigo… no parece apreciar que otros le ayuden.

Las cejas de Camus se enarcaron y sus labios se torcieron en una media sonrisa.

—¿Te metiste en su pelea? No debiste hacerlo.

La expresión en el rostro de Afrodita se tornó fría y su sonrisa se afiló.

—Sólo seguí órdenes y si Milo hiciera lo mismo mi intervención no habría sido necesaria. Seguro el maestro entenderá, así que tendrás que consolarlo más tarde. Aunque Escorpio siempre ha sido un… favorito del sumo sacerdote, quizás él mismo le ofrezca otro tipo de consuelo.

El santo de Acuario observó con evidente desagrado a su compañero e hizo un esfuerzo por no responder a la evidente provocación.

—¿No me quieres creer? Muchas cosas pasaron durante tu ausencia Camus y nadie puede negarse a los designios del maestro.

Sin decir más Afrodita comenzó a avanzar en dirección de Piscis, dejando a Camus con una sensación de desasosiego que parecía comprimir su pecho dolorosamente. Milo era un hombre honesto, pero al mismo tiempo sumamente apasionado. Durante sus años en Siberia apenas había visitado el Santuario en unas cuentas ocasiones y realmente nunca había discutido con el griego la situación de la relación entre ambos, en ese momento no le había parecido importante. Pero ahora una duda le carcomía por dentro. En voz baja maldijo a Piscis mientras se adentraba en su templo para meditar al respecto.

* * *

Al entrar inclinó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada en dirección del trono. Su rostro permaneció impasible pese a la sorpresa que le causó ver el rostro de Milo cuidadosamente enmarcado por la diestra del sumo sacerdote, quien lo veía con inquietante intensidad. Por su parte, el santo de Escorpio permanecía cuidadosamente inmóvil y con la mirada turquesa clavada en la máscara. Afrodita se preguntó con cierta ironía si había interrumpido un momento íntimo que momentos antes no había sido más que una intriga.

El sumo sacerdote apenas se movió, pero el santo de Piscis supo de inmediato que le ordenaba salir y dejarlo a solas con su compañero. Se limitó a asentir y caminar en dirección de la salida mientras la voz susurrante del maestro continuaba la entrevista con Milo. Entonces recordó que no era esa la primera vez que había visto una escena semejante. En repetidas ocasiones había observado la mirada penetrante detrás de la máscara siguiendo la figura altiva del octavo guardián.

Por ello había sido fácil envenenar los oídos de Camus. Ni siquiera Afrodita podría decir que la relación entre el sumo sacerdote y Escorpio fuera impropia, pero había algo ahí que no quedaba del todo claro y que inquietaba al santo de Piscis. En ocasiones parecía que Milo era un favorito del sumo sacerdote, pero en otras resultaba seriamente amonestado por su actitud indolente e indiferente ante ciertos problemas en la Orden. Afrodita comenzaba a dudar de la supuesta lealtad del heleno, pero sin pruebas contundentes sólo podía seguirlo con mirada suspicaz.

* * *

Milo permanecía en silencio mientras Camus limpiaba cuidadosamente las escasas heridas, la mayoría de las cuales tardarían unos cuantos días en sanar. El ceño del griego se frunció cuando Acuario presionó con algo de fuerza una cortada en su pómulo, forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez desde su regreso.

—¿Un regalo de Piscis? —Preguntó Camus al mismo tiempo que aplicaba ungüento en la cortada.

Milo bufó con una media sonrisa antes de elevar su mentón y encogerse de hombros. Sus ojos brillaban con algo de satisfacción después de haberse enfrentado a Afrodita.

—El maldito se lo merecía. No sabes lo divertido que fue ver su expresión al notar la herida en su rostro. Valió la pena.

Casi de inmediato su rostro retomó la expresión seria y sombría de momentos antes, por lo que Camus dejó su tarea para encararlo y hablar de lo que tanto le inquietaba.

—¿Qué sucedió Milo? No sólo estás molesto porque Afrodita intervino, hay algo más. ¿Qué te ha pasado en esa isla?

—Cuando llegué, lo primero que vi fue un grupo de niños. Camus, sin importar que tuvieran armaduras de bronce, no eran más que chicos imberbes. Realmente no quería matarlos, así que cuando llegó su maestro sentí algo de alivio. Pero después me di cuenta de que Albiore de Cefeo era un hombre diferente a lo que había imaginado. En ningún momento se mostró inseguro de sus convicciones, peleó con honor y admito que estuve a punto de perdonarle la vida. Iba a darle la opción, pero Afrodita lo atacó por la espalda como un cobarde. Fue mi culpa Camus…

El aludido lo miró con empatía porque sabía perfectamente bien la importancia que Milo daba al honor y a la compasión. Escorpio no era un guerrero frío e insensible como algunos gustaban creer. Por ello estaba molesto ante la idea de haber sido parte de un combate injusto aunque la responsabilidad no fuera realmente suya.

—La deshonra no es tuya. Afrodita actuó de forma errónea y bajo las órdenes del sumo sacerdote. Piensa que incluso si hubieras perdonado la vida de Cefeo, lo más probable es que de todas formas hubiera muerto al enfrentarse a Afrodita estando herido.

Milo lo miró a los ojos y tras breves segundos asintió. Después lo tomó por la nuca para acercarlo hasta que sus labios se presionaron suavemente en un beso tentativo. Apenas segundos más tarde profundizó el contacto como si con ello buscara callar las voces de resentimiento que le carcomían. Camus aceptó de buena gana el acercamiento, desde su regreso había buscando recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero el sumo sacerdote parecía decidido a separarlos últimamente.

Con suma reticencia se apartó de Milo y acarició su mentón, tratando de leer en su rostro la verdad. Pero a sabiendas de lo ridículo que resultaba, decidió hacerla pregunta que escocía sus labios:

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta y que seas completamente sincero. Sé que nunca hablamos de eso, pero ¿tuviste otros amantes mientras estuve en Sibera?

El ceño del griego se frunció y sus ojos se tornaron oscuros.

—¿De qué se trata esto? Si querías una promesa de fidelidad absoluta debiste decirlo antes. Me conoces Camus, no soy un abstemio. ¿Por qué no preguntas lo que realmente quieres saber?

—Muy bien, entiendo. Entonces Milo, ¿alguna vez fuiste amante del sumo sacerdote?

El octavo custodio lo vio con incredulidad antes de esbozar una media sonrisa y reír con ironía.

—¿De dónde sacas semejante estupidez? ¿Te lo dijo Afrodita? —Apenas controló su risa se giró para alejarse de Camus. —Sé que el sumo sacerdote tiene varios amantes, hombres y mujeres de la orden. Pero nunca he sido uno de ellos. Es más, a veces ni siquiera comprendo sus designios. En ocasiones parece que el destino del Santuario no le interesa, y en otras resulta un líder formidable.

El santo de Acuario llevaba varios años dudando de las palabras del sumo sacerdote, y al saber que Milo compartía sus inquietudes se sentía mucho más seguro. Con convicción renovada se acercó al otro para envolverlo en un abrazo.

—A veces sospecho que ese hombre tiene planes más allá de nuestra comprensión. No confío en él, Milo. Pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de ese tema después. Celebremos tu regreso...

Sin decir más tomó el rostro del heleno entre sus manos para comenzar a depositar suaves besos en su frente, mejillas y finalmente apoderarse de sus labios al mismo tiempo que avanzaban con algo de torpeza hasta sus aposentos.

Camus era un hombre cuidadoso y paciente, pero en ese momento Milo descubría que también podía resultar posesivo y un tanto celoso. Aquello resultaba una sorpresa no del todo desagradable. Mientras tanto, el francés se disponía a dejar huellas en el cuerpo ajeno de todo aquello que durante años apenas había expresado en suaves susurros y momentos de placer fugaces. Nadie, ni siquiera el sumo sacerdote, los separaría después de todos esos años en Siberia.


End file.
